divinitycraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Naxxos
Origin of Naxxos The Exact date of Naxxos Arrival on divinity is uncertain however it can be conclusively stated that Naxxos joined the server before the events of the third great war and after the fall of Sparta. Server logs released pertaining to Second Era of Divinity can prove with certainty the existence of the Legion faction ruled by Naxxos to the date of January 31st, 2015 when the faction was around 33 members. Sever logs dating to around the time of late September 2014 also suggest the existence of a Legion faction that meets the perimeters of the factions early member threshold but conflicts with other faction data that would have been relevant at the time (mainly the existence of Reborn) making it unlikely to have been the Legion formed the day of Naxxos arrival. Naxxos during the 2nd Era The Arrival. Naxxos joined divinitycraft in early 2015 bringing with him the wandering faction of Legion after the entire faction was forced into an exodus resulting from Naxxos and Slangkiller staging an administrative coupe, destroying the server Legion played on previously (Brutal Playground) and ending with the ban of all Legion members and loyalists to Naxxos cause. In search for a new server a newly recruited member of Legion (formerly an enemy of legion turned ally during the revolution of brutal playground) known today as Krieger, suggested the group move to divinitycraft. After a day or so of exploring the faction decided to make its home on divinity. Events leading up to The Third Great War Naxxos continued to lead the faction of legion up until Legion abandoned the server sometime during The Third Great War to create the faction's own server, and did not return to divinity until 3 months after the failed server creation and at the request of Naxxos most Loyal Lieutenant, SnipezZ. Naxxos during the 3rd Era Upon Naxxos return to divinity, Legion was again reformed on a much smaller scale then the empire It had become during the 2nd Era. Much of the time during the early 3rd world Naxxos spent building up cities and faction power for Legion, the first city built by Naxxos was in the plains of the Western continent next to the faction's close ally Celius, the city was never named and would later become the home of Mestizo. This time was also spent doing light raiding and fending off Results terrorist attacks. Mid 3rd Era Transitioning from the early to the mid range of the 3rd Era Naxxos devoted nearly all of his time to building up what would become known as the Legion isle starting with the ruins of Acheron discovered on an island south west of lordaeron. During this time Naxxos became involved in the fights between the rebel groups and lordaeron and had to fend off attacks on Legion isle, notably by Amex. Sometime during the war between Amex and Fallen/Legion Naxxos decides to ally Lordaeron and puts building on the back burner to help defend Jerondedoem at andorhal from the Rebel groups attacking Andorhal. The Covenant is formed between Legion, Lordaeron and FelixFelicis and Naxxos splits his time between battling rebel groups in defense of Lordaeron and building.During this point in time Legion was betrayed twice leading to the recreation of the Orzammar faction, where Naxxos revived the recently discovered ruins of Orzammar. Late 3rd Era Naxxos spent The Late 3rd Era Fighting a war against the Republic and Abandoning The Covenant in favor of Joining rebel forces against Lordaeron. Legion made a brief return and promptly dissolved again and Hypelia was formed during the time the server went into a depression. Alongside Hypelia which was being lead by Naxxos alt, Naxxos would later join Revelation and eventually scourged. During Naxxos time in scourged he helped form the government and the plan to turn the faction into the worlds next super power to be used as a weapon against Lordaeron. The ruins of Legion were rebuilt to house the newly created scourged faction which rudytudy14 had created from the ashes of remaining faction of Ashford. Naxxos during the 4th Era Returning after the wipe Naxxos formed the djinn faction with the intention of becoming a farmer in the new world, capitalizing on the lack of an established economy to obtain goods. Naxxos would later unofficially join Apex on an alt and construct a citadel that aimed to rival ascalon in the old world. Eventually Naxxos reveals to the members of Djinn what he has been doing and chooses to migrate fully over to Apex and take the position of Highlord in the Faction. Kastow is made ruler in Naxxos stead and Apex rises to compete with Kronos and Respublica. Apex would later die of inactivity and upon Naxxos return he would form the faction of kekistan and again focus on farming. During this Era Naxxos had also joined Biblioteca and later TheShard under kastow. Sometime after the creation of Kekistan Legion is recreated by Naxxos and expands significantly during the time disputably called The Fourth Great War between The alliance and Republic & Wallachia. During the Legion expansion Naxxos Constructed the city of Valgard, and begain on the construction of two more cities on the 2nd Legion isle.It was also at this time that Naxxos and VVSKhex created the most powerful gold farm in divinity's history with over 300 fullsize portals and rebuilt much of LethalLegend's famous castle, Hypelia. Naxxos would keep legion alive to protect the factions name during a spell of inactivity and eventually join FelixFelicis. After some time Naxxos would be made leader of FelixFelicis taking the place of Durflugdenstein and Legion would again rise nearly to empire status, living in peace with all other factions and allowing for Naxxos to construct the great city of Felicia in the savannah biome featuring krieger's chapel and the recreated union citadel dedicated to furia. Category:Players